


They See Me Rolling, They Sleepin'

by MalpaisQuanta



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalpaisQuanta/pseuds/MalpaisQuanta
Summary: It's time to count the Wooloo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	They See Me Rolling, They Sleepin'

**Author's Note:**

> This is because Midlou can't sleep and wants me to read a story about counting Wooloo.

* * *

It was time to herd the wooloo into their pen.

One wooloo, two wooloo, three wooloo.

A growlithe runs around, encouraging the wooloo to roll together.

Four wooloo, five wooloo, six wooloo.

The farmer yawns and sits down, back turned to the setting sun.

Seven wooloo, eight wooloo, nine wooloo.

The growlithe herds the wooloo into the pen. She runs to the gate.

Ten wooloo, eleven wooloo, twelve wooloo.

The growlithe closes the gate on the wooloo and comes to lie near the farmer.

Thirteen wooloo, fourteen wooloo.

The wooloo form a fluffy pillow together. The growlithe yawns.

Fifteen wooloo.


End file.
